A Day in Autumn
by Hana Suzuran
Summary: Usui pergi ke Inggris dalam waktu lama. Membuat Misaki bingung karena lelaki itu tak pernah memberi kabar. First fic in this fandom. For Infantrum Challenge. RnR?


Disclaimers: Hiro Fujiwara

Warning: typo, OOC, abal, ide pasaran, de el el

"Don't Like, Don't Read!"

A/N: **For Infantrum Challenge: Date Become Your Fate** by Sanich Iyonni dengan fate _"Saya akan membuat fic bergenre Romance serta Hurt/ Comfort dan fic tersebut berlatar taman di musim gugur."_

Summary: Usui pergi. Dan Misaki mengira lelaki itu takkan pernah kembali lagi. Benarkah?

Nyahahaha, my first fic in FMsI. Harap maklum kalo masih agak aneh dan abalan.

Happy Reading...

V

V

V

A Day in Autumn

"Pagi, Misaki-chaaan!"

"Pagi, Shintani," Misaki hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata sudah datang pagi-pagi. Seperti biasa, ia sedang mengabsen seluruh siswa yang baru datang di depan gerbang sekolah. Terutama para siswa cowok yang selalu berpakaian sesuka hati mereka. Dengan senang hati, Misaki akan menghajar mereka.

Misaki menatap Hinata yang masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Ia baru mengalihkan pandangan saat punggung teman masa kecilnya itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Misaki kembali melihat keluar gerbang. Tidak ada murid yang datang lagi. Bel juga sudah berbunyi.

'Dia tidak akan datang lagi,' batin Misaki.

Seseorang yang ditunggunya tidak datang selama satu bulan ini. Dan Misaki berharap kalau lelaki itu akan datang, setidaknya membuat dirinya kembali merasa lega. Walau Misaki tahu itu sedikit sulit diwujudkan.

Ia kembali memutar memori pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum lelaki itu akan pergi sebulan yang lalu.

**~Flashback~**

**Sebulan yang lalu...**

"_Jadi...," Misaki menggantung ucapannya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan._

"_Ada apa, Ayuzawa?"_

_Mereka sedang duduk di bangku sebuah taman. Suasana tidak terlalu ramai. Beberapa daun di pohon momiji terlihat mulai menguning. Ya, musim gugur sudah datang dan mereka akan segera masuk sekolah lagi. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari liburan musim panas mereka._

_Misaki sudah mendengar dari Usui bahwa dia akan pergi ke Inggris karena keinginan kakeknya. Dan Usui sama sekali tak bisa menolak. Dan jujur saja, Misaki selalu kepikiran setiap hari. Apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia takut, saat Usui pergi, dia takkan kembali lagi. Itu adalah hal yang paling tidak diharapkan Misaki._

"_Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," Misaki memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin Usui tahu kalau dia benar-benar kepikiran soal rencana kepergian Usui._

_Namun, Misaki salah besar kalau mengira Usui tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Misaki. Ia selalu tahu. Yah, sebenarnya Misaki lah yang menunjukkannya. Ekspresi wajahnya selalu menunjukkan apakah ia bohong atau tidak. Dan melihat air muka kekasihnya yang gelisah itu, Usui paham bagaimana perasaan Misaki saat ini._

"_Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Usui._

"_Keberatan? Soal apa?" Misaki menatap Usui heran._

"_Tentu saja soal kepergianku. Apa kau tidak keberatan membiarkanku pergi ke Inggris? Mungkin aku takkan kembali lagi," Usui menatap intens wajah Misaki._

_Misaki terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir. Takkan kembali? Kalimat itu menancap dengan jelas di otaknya. Tapi, Misaki adalah orang yang selalu berbohong di hadapan Usui. "Tidak sama sekali," Misaki kembali memalingkan wajahnya._

_Usui terkekeh pelan. "Ayuzawa memang kejam," ia berkata begitu sambil berdiri dari bangku. Ia kemudian menatap langit dan warna jingga mulai memonopoli langit sekarang. "Ayo, kita pulang," ajaknya._

_Misaki terpaku di bangku. Pulang? Berarti, ini yang terakhir kali, kan? Setelah ini, mereka mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tidak bisakah Usui bersamanya lebih lama lagi?_

_Langkah Usui terhenti saat ada yang menarik lengan sweater abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Ia melihat ke belakang. Misaki masih memegang sweaternya, tapi Usui bisa merasakan tangan gadis itu bergetar. _

"_Jangan pergi," gumam Misaki pelan. Suaranya pun ikut bergetar. "Jangan pergi."_

"_Bukankah Ayuzawa bilang tidak keberatan kalau aku pindah?" Usui menatap Misaki yang menundukkan kepalanya. _

_Tanpa diduga Usui, Misaki menempelkan kepalanya di punggung lelaki itu. Tangannya masih memegang sweater Usui. "Tolong, biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja," pinta Misaki._

_Dengan wajah yang memerah, Usui tersenyum lembut mendengar permintaan Misaki. Ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya melepas orang yang kau cintai, apalagi dengan terpaksa. Dan ia—sama seperti Misaki—tidak ingin meninggalkan satu sama lain. _

"_Baiklah," jawab Usui akhirnya._

**~End of Flashback~**

Memori itu masih terbayang sampai sekarang. Bahkan memori itu bisa mengacaukan pekerjaannya sekarang ini. Sekarang Misaki sedang duduk di ruang OSIS. Tumpukan kertas berisi kegiatan-kegiatan yang akan dilakukan para siswa Seika selama musim gugur ini terbengkalai begitu saja.

Misaki membanting pulpennya pelan. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak konsen lagi. Kepergian Usui ke Inggris benar-benar membuat dirinya kalang kabut seperti orang bodoh. Hanya makhluk luar angkasa seperti Usui yang bisa membuat Misaki seperti ini selama sebulan penuh. Bayangkan! Sebulan penuh!

Misaki mengacak-acak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan frustasi, "Usui payah!" umpatnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu digeser. Misaki melihat Yukimura sedang disana sambil membawa beberapa dokumen. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Ketua, belum pulang?" tanya Yukimura sambil menaruh dokumen itu mejanya.

"Belum. Masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan," jawab Misaki sambil kembali berkonsentrasi ke kertas di mejanya.

"Eh, ano... Ketua," panggil Yukimura. Dari suaranya,ia terlihat gugup.

Misaki mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Yukimura dengan ekspresi bingung. "Ada apa?"

Yukimura terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Belakangan ini aku melihat ketua sering bengong. Dan selalu seperti itu selama sebulan penuh. Aku jadi khawatir dengan Ketua."

Misaki tersentak. Benarkah separah itu? Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Yukimura memperhatikan gelagatnya. Oh, astaga! Jangan-jangan ibunya, Suzuna, bahkan teman-temannya dan seluruh karyawan di Maid Latte juga berpikiran seperti itu.

Misaki mengembalikan air mukanya seperti semula. "Begitu, ya. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Tapi, terima kasih," ucap Misaki dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Iya. Sama-sama, Ketua," jawab Yukimura senang.

==XOXO==

**Cafe Maid Latte, at 7 PM**

"Misa-chan!"

Panggilan Satsuki membuat Misaki—yang baru saja mengganti seragam sekolah dengan baju maid—menoleh ke arah _Boss_-nya itu.

"Eh, iya?"

"Kenapa belakangan ini aku tidak melihat Usui mampir kemari lagi, ya? Apa Misaki tahu?" tanya Satsuki sambil menopang dagu di atas tangan kanannya.

"Eh, iya. Dia ada sedikit urusan keluarga. Makanya dia tidak datang belakangan ini," jawab Misaki gugup.

"Wah, Misa-chan pasti kesepian," kata Satsuki dengan wajah sedih dan, err, sedikit menggoda.

"Ah, itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku paham perasaan Misa-chan, kok. Nah, kau harus tetap semangat, ya!" Satsuki mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Misaki melongo beberapa saat.

Kesepian? Ya, mungkin benar. Alien sakit jiwa itu tidak sekalipun meneleponnya untuk memberi kabar. Selama sebulan ini, Misaki hanya bisa diam dan menerka apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan Usui disana. Entah kenapa, Misaki mulai berpikiran negatif gara-gara kejadian ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk segera bekerja dan mengantarkan pesanan. Saat sudah menaruh pesanan di meja pelanggan, bel cafe tiba-tiba berbunyi. Misaki langsung berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat datang, Tu..." Misaki menghentikan kata-katanya saat tahu siapa yang datang. "Kau...," sambungnya sambil menggeram.

"Tidak usah memandangku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bersantai sejenak," kata orang itu dengan santainya sambil masuk ke dalam cafe.

Misaki hanya memandang kesal padanya. Ya, siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya kesal selain seorang Igarashi Tora. Ketua OSIS Miyabigaoka itu memang sering sekali cari masalah dengannya. Dan semua masalah itu sudah cukup sebagai alasan Misaki untuk menghindari lelaki itu sejauh mungkin. Dan karena itu juga ia tidak memperdulikan Igarashi walaupun lelaki itu terus memandanginya sejak tadi.

Tapi ternyata, ada satu hal yang tak diduganya. Igarashi menunggunya di luar cafe. Bukankah seharusnya lelaki itu sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Bahkan saat cafe sudah tutup, ia masih ada disini? Yang benar saja!

"Apa maumu?" tanya Misaki tak mau berbasa-basi.

"Kangen?"

Misaki terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Igarashi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya mengelak.

Senyum sinis terlihat di wajah Igarashi. "Jangan pura-pura, Ketua Ayuzawa. Kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud, kan? Kau kangen pada Usui Takumi?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Misaki yang berniat meninggalkan Igarashi.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti mengharapkannya."

Kalimat itu membuat Misaki harus menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memutar badannya menghadap Igarashi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia takkan pernah kembali lagi. Selamanya."

Dan Misaki terenyak mendengar kalimat terakhir. Tidak akan kembali lagi. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Dia akan menggantikan kakaknya sebagai pewaris keluarga Walker di Inggris. Dan tentu saja, keluarganya takkan mengizinkannya kembali lagi ke Jepang. Jadi, hentikan saja harapanmu itu."

Misaki terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar kenyataan itu dari mulut Igarashi. Memang, Misaki sudah tahu tentang latar belakang keluarga Usui. Termasuk hubungan Igarashi dengan keluarga Walker—keluarga Ibu Usui. Tapi, sebelum pergi, Usui tidak pernah mengatakan padanya kalau ia akan menjadi pewaris keluarga Walker. Bukankah seharusnya, itu menjadi tugas kakak tiri Usui, Gerrard?

"Gerard menderita sakit sejak dulu. Dan dia, Usui Takumi, telah dipersiapkan sebagai penggantinya. Kupikir kau harusnya tahu. Apakah dia tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Igarashi.

"Tidak," gumam Misaki pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

Diam. Selama beberapa menit. Mereka tetap di posisi masing-masing. Hingga kemudian, Misaki mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Igarashi dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalau tak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku permisi dulu."

Igarashi tidak menjawab kata-kata Misaki. Ia hanya memandang punggung Misaki yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ia kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Dia memang sangat menarik."

=XOXO=

**Satu bulan kemudian...**

Misaki berjalan pelan di antara pohon-pohon momiji yang menguning. Ya, musim gugur sudah berjalan hampir dua bulan. Dan selama dua bulan jugalah Misaki mencoba melupakan perasaan rindunya pada Usui. Cukup berhasil walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Dan tentu saja, tak ada kabar sama sekali dari Usui.

Dan sekarang Misaki berjalan seorang diri, di taman tempat ia kencan terakhir kali dengan Usui sebulan yang lalu. Entah apa yang mendorongnya datang ke taman ini. Ia bahkan menolak ajakan Hinata untuk pergi ke festival yang ada di pusat kota, hanya demi datang di taman ini. Dan kebetulan, hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan ia sedang cuti dari kerja sambilan di Maid Latte.

Sambil berjalan, ia melihat sekeliling. Beberapa kali, ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang juga sedang berjalan-jalan di taman ini dan ia hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya.

Misaki mengambil sesuatu di tasnya. Sebuah kamera digital. Ia lalu memotret beberapa pemandangan yang menurutnya cukup indah untuk diabadikan. Bukan karena punya hobi fotografi, tapi hanya ingin saja. Lagipula, dia memang jarang menggunakan hadiah ulang tahunnya itu.

'Andai saja dia ada sekarang disini. Walaupun itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa membiarkannya pergi tanpa mencegahnya. Dan sekarang aku harus terima resikonya,' batin Misaki sambil menatap kameranya yang kembali mengingatkannya pada Usui.

Puas menyusuri taman, ia berjalan lagi menuju sebuah danau kecil. Misaki melihat dengan takjub pemandangan di hadapannya. Danau kecil itu dikelilingi pohon momiji yang salah satunya adalah tempat dirinya sedang berdiri saat ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, Misaki mengarahkan kameranya ke depan dan langsung menekan tombol di sisi atas kamera. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya.

'Lumayan. Tidak jelek juga,' batinnya tersenyum.

Ia kembali berjalan. Rasanya hatinya belum puas mengelilingi taman. Toh, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Tempat yang ditujunya kali ini adalah sisi seberang danau yang tadi difotonya. Ia ingin mengambil foto dari sudut yang berbeda.

Saat mengarahkan kamera, ia terkejut melihat apa yang terlihat di layar kameranya.

'Tu—Tunggu! Itu...' batinnya tak percaya.

Ia langsung men-_zoom_ kameranya. Dan setelah terlihat jelas, ia semakin menganga tak percaya. "Dia..."

Misaki segera berlari ke seberang danau. Tempat pertama kali ia memotret danau ini tadi. Sesuatu yang tertangkap di layar kameranya lah yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat tadi.

Sesampainya disana, Misaki melihat sekeliling. Tak ada siapa pun. Raut wajahnya kemudian berubah kecewa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Misaki?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Cukup pelan, namun karena suasana memang sunyi, ia bisa mendengarnya. Segera saja, ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"U—Usui?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tidak ada yang berubah. Itu Usui! Ia mengenakan jaket biru, kaus dalam berwarna hitam dan celana hitam. Dan tak lupa, syal pemberian Misaki yang tergantung di lehernya. Usui tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Apa kabar, Ayuzawa?" tanyanya, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Misaki membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau memandang Usui. "Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Kau tidak suka aku kembali?" tanya Usui balik.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Kata Igarashi, kau takkan kembali lagi, kan? Dia bilang kau akan menggantikan kakakmu dan tidak akan kembali lagi kemari."

Usui menghela napas. "Itu benar. Aku harusnya tidak kembali lagi. Keluarga Walker memaksaku tetap tinggal di Inggris, supaya aku bisa menggantikan posisi kakakku bila terjadi sesuatu. Aku menolak. Dan tentu saja, kakekku marah padaku dan mengira aku membangkang. Tapi, aku memaksa kakek untuk membiarkanku tetap di Jepang. Dan akhirnya dia setuju untuk membiarkanku tinggal disini."

"Dengan syarat apa?" Misaki kini menghadap Usui, memandang langsung di matanya.

Usui diam sebentar. Sedikit keraguan terlihat padanya. Seperti sedang memutuskan akan mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak. Dan Misaki tetap menunggu.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah ke Miyabigaoka. Ayuzawa juga sudah tahu, kan?" jawab Usui akhirnya sekaligus memastikan pada Misaki soal kepindahan dirinya ke sekolah itu.

"Sudah kuduga begitu," Misaki menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayuzawa..." Usui mendekati Misaki, mencoba menenangkannya.

DUAGH!

Satu pukulan dari Misaki dengan menggunakan kakinya tepat mengenai kaki kanan Usui, membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti sekaligus membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Kau pikir aku memaafkanmu semudah itu, hah?" bentak Misaki.

"Sakit! Misa-chan kejam," rengek Usui sambil jongkok dan mengelus kakinya yang tadi ditendang, membuat Misaki semakin naik darah.

"Pergi selama dua bulan tanpa memberi kabar, lalu tiba-tiba pulang dan langsung bilang akan pindah ke Miyabigaoka? Jangan sembarangan, Usui!" bentak Misaki lagi. "Kenapa kau memutuskan kembali? Untuk apa kau mengorbankan keluargamu demi kembali kesini?" tanyanya lagi.

Usui terdiam sejenak. "Kalau ada yang harus kukorbankan, maka aku akan mengorbankan semuanya selain Ayuzawa."

Jawaban itu membuat Misaki terkejut. Dan tentu saja membuat wajahnya memerah. Tapi, ia ingin sedikit memberi pelajaran pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Misaki berjalan mendekat. Usui mengira Misaki akan menghajarnya lagi. Melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang masih marah. Tapi, ternyata dugaanya salah. Gadis itu malah ikut jongkok dan langsung memeluk Usui, membuat pemuda itu kaget sekaligus memunculkan rona merah di pipinya.

Mereka tetap berpose seperti itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Misaki mengatakan sesuatu di telinga Usui. "Aku benci padamu," gumam Misaki pelan.

Usui hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu," jawabnya.

**FIN**

A/N: Gajekah? Apakah genrenya nggak sesuai dengan ficnya? Mohon berikan review kalian karena saya masih baru disini*bows*. Kritik, saran, saya terima asal jangan flame. Ok? ^^d


End file.
